The Fibers That Bind Us
by guyver 2
Summary: What if ryuko and satsuki's story didn't end after ragyos' death and what if there was a THIRD sibling that neither knew of. rated t for occasional swearing. also for those of you who read this and say "but senketsu and junketsu are dead you never watched the anime." let me just say YES i know that both of them are OFFICIALLY dead but in this story it didn't come to that.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _"_ _Family that's the key to life for some…not me, my name is Taiketsu but everyone calls me "Tai" for short… I guess I should give you a little backstory first."_

The sky was clear and blue in the city of Osaka the children laughed and played while the adults went about their personal work as they would any other day, but not all the children were happy and laughing for there was one that stayed alone and had what seemed to be a permeant melancholy look on his face. This lonely teen was the hero of our story Tai.

 _"_ _Why am I so… alone? So… abandoned?"_ Tai asked himself as he stared at the ground as to avoid eye contact with anyone. "Excuse me are you "tai"?" asked the post man. "Yeah that's me. Why?" exclaimed Tai. "I have a special letter for you from a "Ishin Matoi"." Replied the post man. "I don't know any one with that name." Tai replied as he took the letter from the post man. "Well he knows you." Replied the post man as he walked off to the next house. "Well this is weird." Tai said to himself as he opened the letter and began to read it in his head. _"Dear Tai my name is ishin matoi I know you have many questions about yourself I am sending you this letter to tell you one thing… I have the answers' you so desperately want. When your ready come to the city of honnouji and find me to get them until then I will be waiting."_. Tai's eyes widened as a result of the last few lines of the letter. "If this guy really has the answers I'm lookin' for then I have to go see him right now." Tai said to himself. _"I've been alone ever since I lost my folks but… not anymore."_ Tai thought to himself. "Hey mister how long will it take for me to get to honnouji?!" shouted Tai. "Not long about an hour maybe two." Replied the man. "Thanks?!" replied Tai. "welcome." The man answered. "Next stop honnouji." Tai said.

Thirty minutes later Tai arrived at the train station he then purchased a ticket to honnouji and arrived there within the hour.

"So this is honnouji look's kinda ratty to me." Tai said to himself. "Hey I'm lookin for some one can you tell me where a guy named ishin matoi lives?" Tai asked. The man he asked had short green hair had a bamboo sword on his back and wore a white trench coat with matching pants. "Yeah he lives up in the mountains." The man answered. "Thanks." Replied Tai. "Your welcome… by the way what's your name?" the man asked. "It's Tai." Tai replied. "nice meeting' ya my names' Uzu Sanageyama." Replied Sanageyama. "You too." Replied Tai.

Tai then made his way towards the mountains and found ishins house. "So… this is where the guy lives, not bad." Tai commented as he made his way to the front door. "Guess I'd better knock." Tai surmised. Tai then knocked on the door to the house. It was a few minutes before the door was answered. "Yes?" answered an elderly looking man who was hunched over and had an eye patch and a cane in one hand with a mouse on his shoulder. "Sorry to bug you but are you ishin matoi?" asked Tai. "Yes you must be Tai." The man named ishin replied. "Yes I am. I got your letter." Replied Tai. "Good come with me and I'll give you your answers." Ishin exclaimed as he motioned for Tai to follow him.

The two then made their way down into the basement of the house where Tai expected to see the usual things you'd see in a basement like a dryer and a washing machine but was instead greeted with the sight of a massive laboratory. "What do you do for a job anyway?" Tai asked. "I'm a scientist." Replied ishin. "Makes some sense." Tai replied. "So mind telling me what I want to know?" asked Tai. "Of course first the family you knew isn't your real family." Ishin exclaimed "What do you mean?" asked Tai. "Your true family is a woman named ragyo kiriyuin and a man named Soichiro kiryuin I am the man named Soichiro." Ishin explained. "Now hold on a minute I thought your name was "Ishin Matoi"?" Tai asked. "I'm in hiding your mother ragyo has lost her mind and I had to take two of our three children one is currently at a privet school in the kanto region another is with ragyo… I couldn't save her, and last one is standing right in front of me." Ishin finished. Needless to say Tai was speechless at Ishins' story. "So… what's my "mom" gonna do that's so terrible?" asked Tai. "She plans to use a substance from the outer reaches space called "Life Fibers." These special fibers give a normal human almost super human abilities." Ishin explained

"Well then… guess I'm gonna have to stop her aren't I?" asked Tai. "You can't I'm not going to lose any of my children over this." Ishin exclaimed with a very serious tone of voice. "Well if what you said is true then she NEED'S to be stopped and I'm gonna stop her whether you want me to or not." Tai argued. Ishin thought about it for a minute and realized he was right. "Well… if you plan on fighting her and possibly dyeing then you're gonna need this." Ishin said as he walked over to a silver tube by the wall. He pushed a few buttons on it and it opened up to reveal a green and black trench coat with a red, yellow, and black eye shaped patch on the right side of the coat, a black shirt, and a pair of pants that matched the coat along with a green glove on the right side. "No offense but I fail to see how this is gonna help me." Tai said. "This is a kamui it means "god robe" it's made of 100% of life fibers which means it's very powerful." ishin explained. "So it can help me end all this?" asked Tai. "Yes but these will help too." Ishin said as he opened a hidden compartment on the tube revealing a black shield with a green trim around it and a sword. "Okay now those are REALLY gonna help me out. " Tai replied. "The shield and sword are made of hardened life fibers, the shield weakens life fiber based weapons when they hit it while the sword kills them with a single strike." Ishin exclaimed as Tai got a feel for the two weapons. "The sword's a little heavy but has a good reach and I can work with the weight." Tai replied as he spun the sword around a little. "If you're really gonna go through with this try and keep a low profile." Ishin advised. "I'll try but I make no promises, how do I get in contact with you?" Tai asked. "You don't… you're on your own from here on out." Ishin explained. "Got it… but if anything happens call me." Tai said. "I make no promises." Ishin replied. Tai changed into the outfit from inside the tube and came out five minutes later. "So how does this work?" Tai asked. "The gloves' rim it expands and rotates drawing out the needles hidden in it, just press the button there and it will activate the transformation sequence." Ishin explained.

"Okay I'm gonna try it a few times to get the hang of it." Tai explained. Tai found the button on the glove and pressed it just like ishin said the rim expanded, Tai then turned the rim and needles shot out of the underside and pressed the button again which clasped the rim down on his wrist sucking in blood and activated the rest of the sequence surrounding him in a blinding green light while most of the uniform separated into multiple spheres of light while the rest of it became a black under suit. After words the rest of the outfit became pieces of armor and attached themselves to his person while the excess energy formed a long black cape attached to his back finally the last piece of the outfit formed a helmet with a black visor and a silver piece of armor with large rectangular slits in it and a detachable mouth piece. The helmet then separated and attached itself to Tais' head after the armor was complete the light died off. "Whoa, wow this feels good." Tai stated. "Yes it is and now that we're one you have a limitless supply of power." Said a new voice. "Who's there?" asked Tai. "Sorry guess ishin didn't tell you I was alive… I'm the armor your wearing." Replied Tais' armor. "Well would you mind if I gave you a name?" asked Tai "Yeah sure go ahead." Replied the armor. "Let's see how about…Gaia." Tai suggested. "Hm… I like it." Replied Gaia. "Cool okay let's transform one more time." Tai suggested. "I don't mind just don't overdo it." Gaia warned. "Got ya thanks for the tip." Replied Tai. Tai changed back to his basic appearance and did as he did before except this time at the very end of the transformation Tai added his own little flair to the mix. "LIFE FIBER ENERGIZE KAMUI GAIA!" shouted Tai. "Nice little add on." Complimented Gaia. "Thanks I have a slight taste for the dramatic." Replied Tai. The two then returned to their "civilian" form and went to make their leave. "Thanks dad… for everything." Said Tai as he left your welcome.

1 year later

"So… ragyo got to dad." Tai said in a somber tone. "What do we do now?" asked Gaia. "Now… we go back and finish this fight." Replied Tai. "Sounds like a plan." replied Gaia. "Yeah and if there's one thing I love… it's when a plan comes together." replied Tai


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "Arrival"

It was a rather quiet and peaceful day in the city of Honnouji the sky was clear and blue the sun shone down on the citizens of the massive city, but the massive structure would soon have a new occupant. "It's been a while since we were here last." Stated Tai. "Yeah but don't forget why we're here." Gaia replied reminding Tai of their objective. "I know find my sisters tell them everything and hope they believe our story." Tai said as he went over the plan he and Gaia came up with on their way to the hulking city. "Exactly, now let's get movin' we're losein' time." Gaia replied. "Yeah right." Replied Tai as he started walking down the street towards the city.

Soon after entering the city of Honnouji Tai could hear the sounds of a fight at the very top of the city's center near Honnouji Academy. "Well that sounds fun." Tai joked as he walked towards the massive school. "You think that's where your sisters are?" asked Gaia. "I have a pretty good guess that they're up there, I can feel their presence." Tai replied. "Alright, if you're sure then I'll trust you." Gaia replied with a sincere tone.

Meanwhile at Honnouji Academy…

"COME ON GAMAGORRI IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT!?" exclaimed Ryuko. "Hmph, Not even close." Replied Gamagorri as he got ready for another attack, but before he could launch his attack a blinding light shone from the top of the school and there stood Satsuki head of the student council and leader of the elite four but on top of all that she was ryukos' older sister. "What are you two doing?" asked Satsuki with an unamused look on her face. "Lady Satsuki, me and ryuko were just training. " Gamagorri replied as he stood at attention. "That and we got kinda bored just waiting for you and the others to show up sis." Ryuko added. "That too." Gamagorri admitted with slight embarrassment on his face. "I see well I'm sorry for keeping the two of you waiting for so long." Satsuki apologized as she along with inamuta, sanageyama, and jakuzare walked down the long fold up stair case that was hidden in the top of the schools' spire. "Don't worry about it we had plenty of fun." Ryuko replied. Just as the group of six started to walk towards the exit of the school grounds they saw a strange looking man appear.

"Who's that?" asked sanageyama. "Looks like a character from the matrix." Replied Inamuta. The man they saw was Tai. Tai wore an ensemble of a green pair of pants with black patches at the knees, a black tee-shirt, black boots, a green trench coat with black patches on the shoulders and elbows, and a black glove with green patches at the base of his knuckles. But what struck ryukos' attention was his coat had an eye shaped patch on the right side that looked like senketsus' eye. "Hi there, my name is Tai I'm supposed to start school here, am I late?" Tai exclaimed with a smirk on his face "I heard about your arrival your actually a week early never the less welcome I'm satsuki." Satsuki said as she introduced herself "and this is my sister ryuko, Yo." Satsuki continued as ryuko gave her greeting. "That's quite the outfit you have there especially the patch on the right side of your coat." Ryuko exclaimed. "Thanks… my dad gave it to me before he died." Tai replied as his smile faded slightly. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you." Ryuko apologized. "Don't worry about it." Replied Tai. "Hey I heard that you and satsuki saved the world once, mind if I test my might against you two?" asked Tai. "I don't mind, what about you satsuki?" exclaimed ryuko. "I guess I could go a few rounds with him." satsuki replied. "Sweet!, Go grab your kamui's I'll be here waiting." Tai exclaimed eager to test his metal. "No offence dude but I don't think that's a good idea… you could get seriously hurt or worse." Ryuko warned. "Oh don't worry watch this." Replied Tai as he backed up a few steps. Tai pressed a button on his glove and the rim expanded after that he turned the rim so that needles came out from under the rim. "HENSHIN!" exclaimed Tai as he pushed the rim down so it clasped his wrist. After that a blinding green light appeared soon his outfit separated most of it became a black under suit while the rest became these green orbs of light and one by one each one latched onto him forming armor around his body once most of the armor was attached a helmet appeared and the mouth piece split off the two pieces floated down and attached to his skull then a silver piece of metal with slits in came over the top of the helmet also lowering a black one-way visor as the metal came to a stop in front of tai's eyes so did the visor the metal then slammed into place on the helmet while simultaneously locking the visor in place finally a long flowing black cape was formed with the excess energy from the transformation. "LIFE FIBER ENERGIZE KAMUI… GAIA!" cried Tai as the transformation ended. "Ta-da!" exclaimed Tai with a more merry tone of voice. "I'll go grab senketsu and junketsu." Satsuki said deadpanned. "Yeah… good call." Replied ryuko just as lost for words.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Combat begins

It had been a good ten minutes while Tai was waiting for the two sisters to return from the confines of Honnouji Academy to retrieve their Kamui's and weapons. Soon enough the two returned in their Kamui's civilian forms with their respective weapons in tow, ryuko was lugging two giant red scissor blade while satsuki had a simple but elegant katana. "Ryuko this man's power is immense… please be careful." Senketsu warned. "Don't worry I will be." Replied ryuko with her usual cocky grin on her face. "Ready satsuki?" asked ryuko "Yes, let's do this." Replied satsuki in a deathly calm tone. "Cool but just so you know I don't throw any warning shots from start to finish… I'M AT A CLIMAX!" declared Tai. "Wait that sounds familiar." Ryuko exclaimed. "HERE HE COMES!" shouted Satsuki as Tai charged them. The two girls then initiated their transformation sequences. "LIFE FIBER OVERRIDE KAMUI JUNKETSU, LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE KAMUI SENKETSU!" exclaimed both ryuko and satsuki as their transformations concluded. "Well this is gonna be fun." Joked Tai as he smiled from the inside of his helmet.

"GAMMAGORI MY SWORD!?" exclaimed Satsuki. "Right away lady satsuki!" screamed gammagori as he threw satsuki her bakuzan. "MAKO MY SCISSORS!?" exclaimed ryuko. "Right, here they come!?" exclaimed mako as she threw ryuko her scissors. "Heh now what are ya gonna do?" asked ryuko. However the two sisters where met with a confusing sight, their opponent stood there with his arm stretched upward wide open doing nothing. "Uh, what are you doing?" asked satsuki. "Oh don't mind me I'm just callin' for my weapons." Answered Tai. "Ah, here they come now." Exclaimed Tai as a green and black shield and sword came falling out of the sky. "MOVE!" yelled ryuko as the two weapons came closer to the ground. Soon enough the two impacted with a tremendous amount of force causing a massive crater to appear. "Well not how I planned for them to land but eh it'll do." Exclaimed Tai as he retrieved the sword and shield. "Ah backbite and barricade how I've missed you two." Tai exclaimed as he drew the sword from the shield and latch the shield to his left arm. "THE FUCK DUDE YOU COULD'VE KILLED SOME ONE!" screeched ryuko in a pissed off tone. "Hey I was trying to guide them to my hand not my fault they veered off course." Tai replied with a nonchalant attitude. "Besides from what I can see the only one who got hurt was gammagori who got thwacked in the head with a boulder." Exclaimed Tai. With that in mind Tai decided to change the topic. "Anyway weren't we in the middle of a fight?" asked Tai "Oh…right." Replied ryuko as she got into a low fighting stance. "Hold up, gotta wait for satsuki." Exclaimed Tai. "I'm already prepared." came satsuki's deadpan reply as she held bakuzan to her head's right side. "Oh good, now we can get started." Replied Tai as he held his sword in both his hands.

Satsuki then lunged at him bakuzan tightly gripped and ready for the strike, but just as she was about to land the blow Tai vanished. "Who, what… where is he?!" exclaimed satsuki. Not three seconds later satsuki was kicked to the side with enough force to crack three of her ribs. "Here I am." Replied Tai in an arrogant tone as satsuki was sent flying head first into the wall. "SATSUKI, YOU BASTARD!" yelled ryuko as she rushed Tai with murder in her eyes. " _Odd satsuki went down too easily and yet ryuko is willing to possibly go berserker mode again to avenge her… this could be fun."_ Tai thought to himself as he easily dodged ryuko's first couple of swings at him. "Hey boss maybe we should amp up your power a little to test her." Gaia suggested. "Hm, that could work." Replied Tai. "Enemy projectiles inbound." Warned Gaia. "What!?" exclaimed Tai in disbelief as three sewing needles flew past his helmet's visor. "WHO DARES TO INTERFERE!" yelled Tai. Just then ryuko looked to the left and saw tsumugu kinagase standing by where satsuki landed. "Thought you could use a hand there matoi." Stated Tsumugu. "I got this… but I appreciate the sentiment, just get satsuki outta here." Ryuko replied. "Got it." Obeyed Tsumugu. "OH NO YOU DON'T FUCKER!" yelled Tai as he fired a green beam of energy at tsumugu nailing him right in the arm. "YOU'RE STAYING PUT, AND YOU MATOI I'VE BEEN GOIN' EASY ON YOU BUT NOW I AMPPING IT UP!" yelled Tai with rage and fire in his eyes. "What?!" replied ryuko with a mixed look of both shock and horror on her face. "Ryuko, his power… it's rising quickly too quickly." Senketsu exclaimed as his eye widened a blinding green light then surrounded Tai's body "LIFE FIBER OVERCHARGE KAMUI GAIA!" Tai screamed as his transformation came to an end "god mode." Tai exclaimed as the last remnants of light faded. Tai's armor had changed dramatically for one thing only his chest, abdomen, pelvis, lower legs, lower arms, shoulders, and head were armored now, for another his armor had more add-ons to it such as curved horns on the joints and his gauntlets had the very tips of his fingers spiked so they looked like claws, other than that it was the same as before. "Don't just stand there! Go into your final form!" Tai shouted. "Fine, you want it you got it." Ryuko replied in a slightly frightened tone. Just then a blinding golden light enveloped her body and she and senketsu entered their final form. "KAMUI SENKETSU KISARAGI!" yelled ryuko as her transformation ended. "Good, NOW THIS WILL BE A BATTLE OF GODS!?" exclaimed Tai. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: battle of the gods

It had nearly been twenty minutes since the battle between Tai, ryuko and satsuki started but now it had turned from a two on one fight, to a one on one fight between gods. "Now ryuko matoi, show me just what you can do." Exclaimed tai in a deadly calm voice. "Believe me, you don't want that." Ryuko said in an attempt to intimidate Tai "Please, you think you scare me?!" exclaimed Tai as he slowly walked toward ryuko making his hand glow a feint shade of black. "Ryuko be careful, his power is rising even more than before, he could even rival ragyo." Warned Senketsu. "WHAT?!, How can he be THAT powerful?" asked ryuko. "I don't know." Answered senketsu. "It's because my body is comprised of 75% life fibers." Exclaimed Tai. "Wait can he _hear_ us talking?" asked senketsu with a small twinge of fear in his voice. "Yes, I can hear you two talking through your telepathic link." Replied Tai. "Ryuko we can no longer rely on our telepathic link to coordinate our tactics, he'll hear them and work around them." Senketsu exclaimed. "Right I'll just have to make them up on the fly." Replied ryuko. "Good strategy, that just might work." Mocked Tai as he leaned on his right leg with his left up behind his right one. "Let's end this." Gloated ryuko. "Sure, Why not." Replied Tai.

Three hours had gone by since Tai and ryuko had started going at each other one on one. It had become obvious that the strain from their transformations was starting to take its tool. "Tai you can't stay like this for much longer." Gaia warned. "Then we'll have to go… TITAN!?" exclaimed Tai. Meanwhile senketsu was trying to eaves drop on their planning. "Anything senketsu?" asked ryuko. "No, it's harder than it looks to inject myself into their link." Replied senketsu. "RYUKO!, IF YOU THOUGHT I WAS TOUGH TO BEAT BEFORE THAN YOU'LL BE SHOCKED WHEN I GO INTO MY TRUE FINAL FORM!" yelled Tai. "Wait, his TRUE final form?!"Exclaimed ryuko with horror on her face and fear in her voice. "THAT'S RIGHT THIS FORM IS ONLY MY SEMI-FINAL FORM!? , NOW GET READY FOR MY FINAL FORM AND YOUR DEFEAT!" Yelled Tai. Just as Tai finished his sentence an extremely blinding green light covered him. "WHAT THE HELL?!" exclaimed ryuko. Just then inside the green light the rest of Tai's armor came off his body and began to slowly transfer into the under suit he wore forming green patches on his shoulders, chest , elbows, and knees. His helmet then disappeared as well and his cape grew longer allowing it to practically touch the ground. (Although it was really only going past his ankles.) Finally the light died off and ryuko saw that Tai's transformation was complete. "Wait is that it?" asked ryuko. "Yes, why." replied Tai. "Well it's just that the way you were talking you made it sound like you were going to be over twenty feet tall." Exclaimed ryuko. "don't be so dramatic, all I had to do was shed the last remnants of my armor off." Tai explained. "Ryuko, while he may not look it he is indeed much stronger than before." Senketsu. "Seriously?" asked ryuko. "Yes, his armor was quite heavy and the more he took off the stronger he got." Replied senketsu. "He's right, now let's finish this." Exclaimed Tai.

Before ryuko knew what hit her Tai was traveling at break neck speeds and upper cutted her right in her chin with enough force to make ryuko revert to her basic combat form. "What the hell?!" exclaimed ryuko. Just then Tai appeared again and spin kicked her even higher than before with more than enough force to make ryuko revert to her civilian mode. As Tai saw ryuko fly higher into the sky he got a devious idea in his head. "Boss, what are you thinking?" asked Gaia. "Let's add some insult to her injuries." Replied Tai. While Tai was talking to Gaia ryuko started to think to herself. _"Great first satsuki gets taken down with one fuckin' hit then I go into my final form hopein' to beat this asshat then I find out he's got one form more than me and with TWO fuckin' hits I'm back to my civilian form… could this get any worse?"_ Ryuko asked herself. Ryuko's answer came in the form of a sudden stop and a sharp pain in her spine. Ryuko looked back to see Tai floating in the air with his leg fully extended with a half-cocked smile. _"It... just... got... worse."_ Ryuko thought as she passed out. "TITANIC KICK!" shouted Tai as he flew down towards to ground and stopped a few feet above it. Ryuko could feel her spine turning into dust as she fell to the ground with a loud THUD, when she woke up she saw tai in pain. "What the hell?" asked ryuko in a mixture of both anger and confusion. As she looked on she saw Tai begin to stumble back with his hands on his head crying out in pain. "ARGGGGGHH!" cried Tai as he reverted to his own civilian form and collapsed onto the ground. "Ryuko!" shouted satsuki as she ran towards her sister. "Are you alright ryuko?" asked satsuki. "Well aside from being upper cutted, spin kicked, given a super side kick to the spine only to fall face first on the ground… yeah." Replied ryuko. "Yeah I saw that one and I was on my way to help you but by the time got half way to you I saw this happen." Exclaimed satsuki. "GAMAGORI GET THIS BOZO TO THE MEDICAL WING NOW!" yelled ryuko. "Right away malady." Replied gammagori as he lifted Tai over his shoulder. "Come on ryuko let's get you to the medical wing too, your pretty beaten up." Satsuki advised. "Yeah your right." Replied ryuko as the two walked toward the school.

Authors notes: Well... that happened.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tests

Less than an hour has passed since the battle between ryuko, satsuki, and Tai had come to an end the two sisters had received medical treatment from mako and her father for their various injuries. "Who is this guy?" asked satsuki. "I don't know… but when he wakes up he and I are gonna have a little chat about our little bout." Replied ryuko. "You just want to yell at him for that kick he gave you." Jakuzure teased. Ryuko then silenced her by aiming her scissor blade at jakuzure's throat. "Sh- shutting up." Squeaked jakuzure. As everyone left the room ryuko stayed behind in the event that their mysterious guest woke up ten minutes passed, then twenty, soon enough an hour went by and ryuko fell asleep on the floor.

Not long after ryuko fell asleep Tai slowly woke up. "Ugh… Gaia where are we?" asked Tai. "We are in Honnouji academy." Answered Gaia. "Okay then… what happened?" asked Tai. "You over exerted yourself… again." Answered Gaia. "Well… at least I lasted longer this time." Joked Tai. Soon after hearing voices ryuko awoke and saw Tai sitting there in the hospital bed they put him into. "You!?" exclaimed ryuko as she stomped up to him. "Okay now before you start screaming I would just like to say… I'm sorry for all the shit I did to you, I'm usually quite calm and collected in battle but when your Mohawk buddy shot at me I got pissed and when I get pissed I don't think straight and I do stupid shit." Tai apologized. "Ryuko, I can sense that he is sincere in his apologize and that he speaks to truth." Exclaimed senketsu. Ryuko thought about the evidence that had been presented to her. "Alright… I guess I can forgive you, but don't do it again." Exclaimed ryuko. "I can't make any promises." Replied Tai. "By the way could you let me up and call satsuki and inumuta down?" asked Tai. "Yeah sure." Replied ryuko as she loosened Tai's restraints then called up inumuta to bring himself and only satsuki down to her and Tai. "Well they're on their way down." Exclaimed ryuko. "Good, as soon as they get here we can start our little conversation." Exclaimed Tai.

Soon after inumuta and satsuki arrived in Tai's room in the medical wing. "Okay we're here so what's this all about?" asked inumuta. "Yes an explanation would be rather nice." Agreed satsuki. Tai looked at the three in the room and decided he would tell them. "Okay you all know that ragyo and sorochi or as you know him as "ishin" had three children two legitimate and one… er not so much, right?" exclaimed Tai. "Well yeah that's pretty much common knowledge now." Exclaimed ryuko. "Yeah well… let's just say that dad and mom actually had _four_ kids and not three." Tai explained. "Wait did you just say DAD and MOM?!" exclaimed satsuki. "Yes, I am the fourth child… I am your brother." Tai explained in an overly dramatic voice.

Soon after Tai told the three who he was ryuko started to stumble back worrying everyone. "Ryuko are you okay?" asked satsuki. Although in truth ryuko couldn't make out what she said because in her mind satsuki's voice had distorted and soon after ryuko passed out on the floor. "RYUKO, INUMUTA GRAB SOME SMELLING SALTS FAST?!" cried Satsuki. "Right away milady!?" replied inumuta as he rushed off to complete his task. "This is DEFINENTLY NOT the reaction I was expecting." Said Tai as he got down to check on ryuko. Tai placed his middle and index fingers on ryuko's neck to check her pulse. "Okay good news looks like she just fainted from shock." Surmised Tai. "Well that's a good thing, I guess." Exclaimed satsuki. Soon enough inumuta ran back in with the salts and handed them to satsuki. "Here you are." Said inumuta. "Thank you." Replied satsuki. Tai pulled inumuta to the side to talk briefly. "Look I need you to run my DNA against their DNA cause knowing ryuko, as little as I do she probably won't buy my story without some concrete evidence." Explained Tai as he drew his own blood using a syringe he found on the cart in the room. "Right away." Replied inumuta as he rushed off with Tai's blood to run it. "Where's he going?" asked satsuki. "Forget him focus on ryuko." said Tai. "Oh right!?" exclaimed satsuki. She then kneeled down and opened the smelling salts and held them to her nose as close as she could. "Ugh, what happened?" asked a groggy ryuko. "You passed out after I told you I was your brother." Explained Tai. "Oh yeah, I call bullshit." Replied ryuko. "Figured you'd feel that way, so I'm havin' inumuta run a DNA test on all of our blood." Exclaimed Tai.

Three hours went by as inumuta ran all the necessary test on Tai's blood alongside ryuko's and satsuki's blood while it wasn't as difficult as it would have been in the past it was still rather difficult. Finally inumuta had completed the tests and the results were in "My god." mouthed inamuta. He then grabbed the results and ran back to the three as quickly as possible. "Legs don't fail me now." Inamuta thought to himself as he ran. Meanwhile back in Tai's room in the medical wing of the academy. "He should finish the tests soon enough, then you'll see that my story is true." Exclaimed Tai as he leaned up against the wall crossing his arms. "Or it'll prove your nothing but a filthy liar." Retorted ryuko. "What is your problem?" asked Tai in an irritated tone. "Oh well let's see, you show up outta nowhere, attack me and my sister, almost kill both of us, humiliate me in front of everyone, and NOW you say your our BROTHER?!" ryuko exclaimed venom clear in her voice. "Look first off I only planned on testing your power, that's why I gave satsuki a glancing blow." Explained Tai. "Second I only became truly violent when your Mohawk friend showed up, so blame him not me." Continued Tai. "THIRDLY, I'm sorry about embarrassing you but when I'm pissed and in a fight at the same time I can't… think clearly." Finished Tai. The whole time ryuko stood there she and senketsu listened to his explanation. "Ryuko he's telling the truth, his kamui confirmed his story." Stated senketsu in his usual gentle but firm voice.

Before ryuko could say anything inumuta rushed in tripping over his own feet falling flat on his back with an audible THUD. "You okay there man?" asked Tai as he helped up inumuta. "Yes, thank you I have news about your tests." Exclaimed inumuta. "Good, what are the results?" replied satsuki. "The results came back…" started inumuta who paused for dramatic effect. "Positive, he's… your brother… congratulations." Finished inumuta. Tai was indeed pleased as he laughed full heartedly, while ryuko managed to keep from passing out this time satsuki had to sit down a minute to catch her breath. "Easy sis breath." Ryuko instructed as she knelt down to satsuki's level incase she needed her. After about three minutes satsuki finally caught her breath and proceeded to look at Tai. "Tai, where do you live in the city?" satsuki asked. Tai looked at her with a confused look on his face. "In a tree down by the park, why?" answered Tai. Satsuki was rather mortified at Tai's answer. "I would like it if you would live with me and ryuko." Satsuki offered. Tai thought about it for a minute then looked to ryuko who looked back at him. Just then Tai heard Gaia start to talk to him. "According to senketsu satsuki has become a very emotional individual and that her offer to have you stay with her and ryuko is just her way to try and make sure you stay safe." Explained Gaia. Tai was many things but insecure towards others including his newly reformed family he was not. "Sure, and don't worry I only brought Gaia and my weapons with me so I'm a set to go." Tai exclaimed. "Good, we leave at the end of the school day." Replied satsuki with a small grin on her face.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 home

The rest of the day at Honnouji had gone by rather quickly with Tai staying in the elite's main room at the top of the school's spire with his sisters getting to know the elite four. Soon it was 3:00 and everyone was heading home for the night, "Well see ya guys tomorrow my old man needs me at the dojo to help him with his night lessons tonight and I can't be late." Sanageyama exclaimed. "Right, see ya." Ryuko replied as she stretched her arms over her head. "So how do we get home?" Tai asked. "The school has a heliport, the family chopper will be there to pick us up soon." Satsuki replied as she gathered bakuzan from the weapons wall then let out a small yawn. "God, what a day." Ryuko exclaimed as she went through the day's events, first she was havin' a damn good day then tai shows up and says he's their brother,"Huh, could our lives get anymore outta control?" ryuko asked herself out loud.

Tai not sure if she was being sarcastic or not decided to answer his little sisters question. "Well it could, but I doubt it." Tai answered. "I think she was being facetious tai." Satsuki exclaimed as she moved towards the hulking metal door that led to the heliport. "Actually sis I was talking to myself, but thanks anyway for the answer there tai." Ryuko corrected. "You are welcome." Tai replied as he made a few quick hand gestures that neither of his sisters noticed. "Well, shall we go now?" satsuki asked. "Yeah let's head home." Ryuko voted. "Home." Tai said. "Something wrong?" satsuki asked. "No it's just, it's been awhile since I actually had a place to call **home**." Tai explained as he walked towards the two girls.

Soon enough the three were at the school heliport where the chopper was, one of the aids to the school opened the door for them. Tai recognized him instantly. "Hey, you're the guy who shot at me earlier Tsumugu Kinagase." Tai exclaimed as he quickly grew irritated. "Boss, calm down." Gaia urged. Soon after hearing Gaia's voice and noticing his sisters starting to worry Tai did become calmer. "Yeah sorry, old habit." Tsumugu apologized. "So I hear." Tai replied.

Soon the three were loaded into the chopper and it started to lift off the ground. "Lady Satsuki how was your day?" asked the pilot. "Rather well thank you." Satsuki answered. "So, who's your friend?" the pilot asked as they turned the chopper towards the kyriuin manor. "This is Tai, evidently he's our brother that we never knew about." Satsuki replied. "Well then, I'll just have to ready an extra room won't I?" Asked the pilot as he turned his head to reveal that it was ryuko and satsuki's loyal butler Soroi. "Soroi what are you doing flying the chopper?" ryuko asked as she started laughing. Even satsuki was having trouble containing her laughter. "I thought I needed a change of pace." Replied Soroi as he turned his attention the skies. "Soroi is the family butler, usually he stays at home and attends to matters there however today he seems to be a helicopter pilot." Satsuki explained having finally gotten her laughter under control. "Yeah I gathered that much from yours and ryukos laughing fits." Tai said in a deadpan voice. "We're almost home milady." Soroi announced. "Thank you Soroi." Satsuki replied. "There's that word again, home." Tai said to himself. "I know, it's been so long since we've actually HAD a home." Gaia replied. "Yeah, it has hasn't it!?" Tai exclaimed.

Soon the chopper was on the ground and the three siblings and their butler were out and heading towards the main entrance, along the way Tai noticed several different flower beds. "Satsuki decided to take up gardening as a hobby, she says it helps her cope with some of her more… stubborn memories of ragyo." Ryuko explained. "Everyone needs something to do ryuko, maybe we should find you a hobby." Satsuki said from up ahead of them. "Again with this, sis my hobby is fighting we've been over this." Ryuko whined. "To me fighting is NOT a discernable hobby." Satsuki quipped as ryuko sprinted up to her in an attempt to catch up. "It's is to me, I love ripping a new one in my enemies." Ryuko countered. Just as ryuko finished her sentence Tai froze up a lump forming in his throat. "You okay tai?" satsuki asked as she saw Tai just standing there sweat dripping off him. "Yeah, just don't say that word again okay." Tai answered. "What word?" ryuko asked. "The "R" word." Tai answered. "What "ripping"?" asked ryuko. "close." Tai answered. "Or do you mean "Ripper"?" ryuko asked her answer coming in the form of Tai having a mini freak-out session. "Tai!?" satsuki exclaimed as she rushed over to him. "Boss, remember our sword is a tool of freedom." Gaia exclaimed trying to calm him down, and it worked a few seconds later Tai was back to normal. "I'm okay now thanks." Tai reassured his sisters. "You sure?" ryuko asked. "Yeah just don't say that word." Tai replied as he stood up. "Okay, no problem." Ryuko answered as she helped Tai up.

Soon the four were inside the massive house of the kyriuin family. "I shall go prepare master Tai's room." Soroi exclaimed. "Then I'll get started on dinner." Ryuko volunteered. It was then Soroi and satsuki stiffened as if they were wooden boards. "What?" asked ryuko. "Well it's just that you're not exactly the best when it comes to cooking ryuko, maybe I should help you." Satsuki said as gently as possible trying not to make ryuko feel bad. "What, what's wrong with her cooking?" asked Tai. "Miss Ryuko has a tendency to overcook things to the point where they could be used as weapons." Soroi explained. "Don't worry I got a stomach like cast iron, plus I've been living off of berries and grass for the past year, anything that's not those will taste great to me." Tai explained in a somewhat joking manner. "Suit yourself." Satsuki warned. "Oh come on her cooking can't be that bad." Tai retorted.

Within a few hours Tai had his own room with the basic furniture's a bed a dresser and a glass tube for Gaia and his weapons, he could always make it more to his liking at a later date but for now he was just happy to have a roof over his head. "TAI!, DINNERS READY!" shouted ryuko. "Alright I'll be down soon." Tai called back. "Tai are you okay?" asked Gaia. "You had a little freak out session when ryuko said the "R" word." Gaia continued. "Yeah, I'm cool don't worry I got the "Ripper" in check." Tai replied assuring his close friend he was fine. "Alright, but if you lose control I'll rein you back in." Gaia exclaimed. "Yeah, I know." Tai replied as he made his way to the dining room.

Soon enough tai found himself in the massive dining room of the massive house it truly was a grand sight to see, the walls were a pale white with a gold tri around the tops, bottoms, and ceiling of the room, the wall had a portrait of ryuko and satsuki sitting next to each other with bright eyes and loving smiles. "That was the first time me and satsuki actually meant those smiles." Ryuko exclaimed as Tai continued to stare at the picture. "Guess we're gonna have to update it." Tai joked. "Yeah but that can wait." Ryuko replied as she set a large silver platter on the table. "Hope you're hungry." Satsuki exclaimed as she placed two more dishes next to the platter ryuko put on the table. "You have no idea." Tai replied as he took a seat next to ryuko. "Ladies and gentleman let dinner… commence." Ryuko exclaimed in an overly dramatic fashion. The trio's dinner consisted of a rather large turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy, and mixed vegetables. "Who wants what?" asked satsuki. "Dibs on the drum sticks." Exclaimed Tai.

The three enjoyed the first dinner as a family of three that night, the rest of the night consisted of ryuko and satsuki waxing bad puns and Tai telling the two younger sisters about his travels and adventures from before he came to Honnouji. "I didn't know you knew sanageyama before today." Ryuko exclaimed in surprise. "Yeah well I didn't recognize him from the last time I saw him, before he wore white and silver now he's wearing black and gold." Tai said in a nostalgic tone. "Well it's time to call it a night, night Tai." Satsuki said as she let out a yawn. "Yeah, I'll turn in too." Ryuko added. "Yeah time to catch some z's." Tai exclaimed. The three turned in for the night but before Tai went to sleep he thought to himself "I'm finally home." As he closed his eyes and prepared for whatever dreams he would receive.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 "Getting situated"

Tai had a little trouble getting to sleep last night, mind you not for lack of trying it's just that before coming to Honnouji he was used to sleeping in trees and on the cold ground. To him a nice warm bed was foreign territory to him. "I need to find a way to sleep at night G." Tai said to Gaia as he walked down the hall to get some breakfast. "Yeah I know you were tossin' and turnin' all night, also why'd you call me "G" just now?" Gaia exclaimed as he and Tai made their way to the kitchen. "Sorry gaia, you know I talk weird when I don't sleep well." Tai replied as he reached into the fridge and grabbed a glass bottle of milk. "It's not your fault, it's the bed." Gaia explained as he saw Tai start to drink the milk outta the bottle. "We're so used to sleeping in trees and on the ground that a mattress is impeding our sleep." Gaia continued as Tai finished the milk and threw the bottle into the recycling bin. "No kidding." Tai replied as he wiped his mouth of any residual milk.

"No kidding about what?" asked ryuko as she walked up behind Tai with a mug of coffee in one hand and a bottle of coffee creamer in the other. "Oh, hey ryuko I was just talking to gaia that's all." Replied Tai. "About what?" ryuko asked. "About our bed, last night we didn't sleep well because of it." Tai replied "What's wrong with it?" ryuko asked. "It's just that Gaia and I are used to sleeping in trees and on the ground, a bed might as well be a new country to us." Tai replied as he fished around for something to eat. _"Amazing how he downed all the milk_ _and he's still hungry."_ Senketsu joked. _"Hey, we heard that."_ Gaia snapped. Tai had just found some ramen to make when he and Gaia heard senketsu's jab at them. "You're making ramen for breakfast?" ryuko asked. "Trust me, this isn't the weirdest thing I do." Tai replied. "Also, keep senketsu from making jabs at us while our backs are turned." Tai requested. "What!?, Senketsu!" ryuko snapped. _"It was just meant to be a joke, nothing to actually hurt them."_ Senketsu replied defending himself. "What's with all the yelling?" asked satsuki as she entered the kitchen to grab some coffee. "Ryuko's pal senketsu threw a jab at me and gaia behind our backs." Tai replied. "I take it you didn't like that." Satsuki guessed. "Not on bit." Tai replied as he finished making his ramen.

The three finished their breakfast and were getting ready for the day at hand. "Ryuko told me you had some trouble sleeping last night." Satsuki exclaimed. "Yeah, couldn't get comfortable." Tai replied as he slipped his glove on his hand. "Well how about we go and get you some new things for you room so that you are comfortable." Satsuki suggested. "Yeah that would be a good idea." Tai replied.

Soon enough the three siblings along with the help of the elite four and mako were out getting things to spruce up tai's room with. "So Tai what exactly do you want to put in your room?" asked satsuki. Tai thought about it for a minute. He remembered how when he was living on the land he would make a hammock out of old rag he found along the way. "Well how about we get me a hammock to sleep in, I'm used to sleeping that way." Tai replied. Satsuki was a little confused but understood where he was coming from, he had lived on the land for over a year and had to sleep in an unconventional way. "Cool, anything else?" asked satsuki. "Just a few things to keep me entertained and I think I'll be good." Tai replied.

On that note everyone decided to divide and get their own thing for Tai's room, tai grabbed a hammock that hung from the ceiling to sleep in while ryuko grabbed him a flat screen T.V. and PS3 console with some games and movies in her arms, satsuki got tai a closet and dresser for his clothes while mako for some reason got him a stuffed moose head (Don't ask.) however gammagori noticed it and put it back where mako had grabbed it from and just got him a mix of posters all of them having different kamen riders on them one had ooo, another had den-o and the others had a bunch of different riders on them, sanageyama grabbed tai a small refrigerator and for some bizarro reason a lava lamp while inamuta simply got him some earbuds, an iPhone 5s, and a laptop, meanwhile jakuzare got him a guitar and some custom guitar picks. Soon after everyone met up at the nearest register to review what they got "Okay I got my hammock, what'd you guy grab?" Tai asked. "I got you a nice T.V. a PS3 some games and movies." Replied ryuko. "I got you a closet and dresser for your clothes." Satsuki added. "Mako WAS getting you a stuffed moose head for some reason but I put that back and just grabbed ya some posters with different kamen riders on 'em." Gammagori exclaimed. "I got ya a mini fridge and a lava lamp." Sanageyama declared. "I got you a laptop an iPhone and some earbuds." Inamuta stated calmly. "I got ya a guitar and some custom picks to go with it." Jakuzare chimed. "Okay so we got some basic things and some rather… odd things." Tai exclaimed stuck on the fact mako tried to grab A STUFFED MOOSE HEAD. _"Why would she do that?"_ Tai thought to himself. _"Well it's mako you gotta expect this kind of stuff from her."_ replied Gaia.

Soon after their little shopping trip the eight of them returned to the kiriyuin mansion and started to move the old stuff out of Tai's room and replace it with the new things they had bought. Tai hooked the hammock to the ceiling and threw his pillows and a sheet in there to keep him warm while ryuko hooked up his T.V. and PS3, admittedly she had to ask inamuta for help a couple of times cause this was more his thing. Satsuki and gammagori brought in the closet and dresser setting one down by the wall and the other by the hammock. Sanageyama had installed the fridge and lava lamp easily while Tai had started to pin up his new posters to the wall. Soon enough the room looked more like something Tai could actually be quiet comfortable in. "Well, what do you think?" asked ryuko. Tai looked around to see he now had himself a badass but still comfortable room. "Now this is a room I can actually relax in." Tai replied with a smile on his face.

Authors note: hey guys sorry for the lack of the plot actually progressing in this chapter but between the fights in chapters 2 & 3 I figured I should lay off on the actual combat for a while but worry not the next chapter will see the return of two old enemies.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: revival

It had been a few weeks since Tai and Gaia moved in with ryuko and satsuki and to be honest those weeks had been the best time of both their lives, however that peace the two loved so much would soon be shattered. Tai and Gaia were currently resting peacefully Tai in his hammock Gaia in his glass tube both dreaming sweet and peaceful dreams however that will soon change.

" _ **Tai, Gaia wake up!?"**_ a voice called out from within their dreams, soon enough in their dreams they heard it there as well. _**"Gaia do you hear that?" asked Tai. "Yes it sounds like someone is calling out to us." Gaia replied. "Who is it though?" Tai asked. Gaia thought for a minute but couldn't think of anyone. "I don't know." Gaia replied. "How could you two forget me, well then again we did only meet ONCE." Exclaimed the voice. "Wait, DAD?!" exclaimed Tai. "Yes my sons it's me." Replied ishin as he walked towards the two. "Ishin, how are you here?" Gaia asked. "Yeah that's a damn good question." Tai added as he took a step towards ishin. "While my BODY is dead my SOUL lives on." ishin answered. "So you can talk to us in our dreams?" asked tai. "A crewed but accurate statement." Replied ishin. "So what's up?" asked Tai as he started to back away from ishin slightly. "Ragyo and Nui, they're coming back." Replied ishin in a somber tone. "What?!"Replied Tai in a surprised tone. "How is that possible, ryuko and satsuki killed them!?" Tai exclaimed. "Yes they did, however a small piece of them remained intact and is now slowly regenerating." Ishin explained. "How long until they return?" Tai asked. "I believe they will return in 8 months." Replied ishin. "Well that gives us time to prepare then." Said Tai. "You two should walk up now, the girls are trying to do it themselves." Exclaimed ishin as he began to fade away. "I'll be in touch if you need help." Exclaimed ishin.**_

Soon after Tai and Gaia finished their conversation with ishin they were being shaken a wake by ryuko. "COME ON TAI WAKE UP?!" Exclaimed ryuko in worry. "Ryuko I'm awake already, so stop shaking me like a maraca would ya?!" exclaimed Tai. Soon after Tai and Gaia had woken up they explained everything to ryuko and satsuki to say the two were surprised would be an understatement. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT AFTER EVERYTHING WE DID TO KILL THOSE TWO THEY SURVIVED?!" Ryuko yelled yes that's exactly what we're saying." replied Tai. "Damn it, now what do we do?" asked satsuki. "Well according to dad we have 8 months to prepare for their return." Tai answered. "Okay, I'll inform the elite four then." Said satsuki. "Good call, I'll inform some of the contacts I've made from when I was traveling to keep an eye out for them." Tai added. "Damn I can't believe those two are coming back, can't we ever just live a normal life?!" Exclaimed ryuko. "Maybe one day we can ryuko, but first we have to kill ragyo and nui for good." Tai replied.

The next day the elite four arrived at the kiriyuin manor while Tai was getting in contact with his foreign military contacts. "Okay I just got off the phone with my buddy in the Japanese military, he said if they see anything that looks like either ragyo or nui he'll let me know ASAP." Tai exclaimed as he walked towards his sisters and their four as they themselves put it "Living shields". "Good, at least we have some eyes in the sky this time." said Ryuko. "Indeed, last time it was basically a blind waiting game." Replied satsuki. "Yeah well not this time, anyway inamuta I got some ideas for defense system's fir the city itself so that if ragyo tries anything in there we'll be ready." Exclaimed Tai. "What exactly did you have in mind?" asked inamuta. "A mixture of anti-life fiber ammo and basic ammo, that way if she tries either or both those routes we have something to rely on." Tai answered. "Good call that way we don't have to worry about being caught with our pants down." Inamuta praised. "Yeah well I'm not taking any chances with her, she's dangerous and competent." Tai exclaimed. "I'll agree with the dangerous part." Joked ryuko. "Laugh now cause when she does get here she'll wipe that smile off your face in an instant." Reminded Tai. "Don't remind me." Ryuko replied as she thought back to all the shit ragyo put her and satsuki through. The mental refitting, the constant attacks, both the physical and mental torture, in the end she was more than happy to kill her.

" _Boss she's getting over emotional and making this personal."_ Warned Gaia. _"Yeah I know, let her it'll serve her as fuel for her rage when those two do come back."_ Tai thought back. "So inamuta how long will it take to get those defenses in?" asked Tai. "About half the time we got." Answered inamuta. "Good, start working on them ASAP." Tai exclaimed. "Of course tai." Answered inamuta. "Gammagori you and sanageyama start training all the citizens in the ways of combat so they can defend themselves in the event the city gets invaded and the new defenses get destroyed." Tai ordered. "Right away sir." Gammagori replied as he turned to walk out the door with sanageyama trailing behind him. "Jakuzare keep this out of the press the last thing we need is word that ragyo's coming back, if they ask what's going on tell them it's a new precaution in the event of a massive emergency." Tai commanded. "Got it tai." Replied jakuzare as she left the house. "You sure this is the best recourse Tai?" asked satsuki. "Satsuki, would you want anyone to go through what the three of had two, being forced to split up the family three not knowing of the others existence another forced to endure hardships they shouldn't have to and the last to wander the earth for god knows how long?" Tai asked. Satsuki thought about it and realized Tai was right, this was the best and only way to stop her. "Okay, let's do this." Satsuki said determination clear in her voice.

Authors notes: so yeah ragyo and nui a coming back, this is gonna be one hell of a fight I can tell.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 celebrations

Tai and the others have been busy in the last three months preparing for ragyo and nui's return, but that didn't mean that they were oblivious well not all of them. Tai had been so busy working on a secret project in his personal workshop at the academy to really pay attention to the calendar or the date that was coming up, ryuko on the other hand had noticed it.

"Hey Tai can I talk to you?" asked ryuko. "I'm a little busy here sis it's gonna have to wait." Tai replied from under his welding helmet. Ryuko got frustrated and just decided to be direct. She walked over to the welder and unplugged it from the outlet causing Tai's torch to lose it's flame. "What the… Ryuko what are you doing?" asked Tai as he lifted his helmet. "Listen, I know you're worried about ragyo and nui we all are but this is going too far." Ryuko said as she started to raise her voice a little "You haven't slept in days, you smell like a pigs ass, and you haven't even been home for the past three weeks." Ryuko continued while raising her index finger to his face. "I know I'm sorry it's just that this is important." Tai exclaimed. "I'm sure it is but you need to take a break from… whatever it is your making." Ryuko replied. "Plus I need to talk to you about plans for satsuki's birthday." Ryuko added. "Wait, her birthday's coming up?!" Tai half shouted. "Yes, next week in fact." Replied ryuko. "Oh man, I completely forgot crap." Declared Tai as he threw his welding helmet across the room. "Relax, we still got time to think of something." Ryuko said reassuring her older brother. Tai wasn't one to forget something like a birthday or holiday but when he shifted his gears into work mode he could sometimes get so caught up in what he was doing he would unintentionally forget. "So what do you want to do in terms of gifts?" asked ryuko. Tai thought for a minute then had a flashback to about four days ago when satsuki came into the workshop to bring him some lunch and heard him listening to one of his favorite songs "Climax Jump". "I got an idea, get the elites and mako here ASAP." Replied Tai. "You got it." Replied ryuko with a smile on her face as she walked out of the workshop.

Soon after that the elites, mako, ryuko, and Tai were out in the academy's courtyard. "Okay Tai we're all here so what's you plan for satsuki's birthday?" asked jakuzare. "Okay here's my idea, we perform a little one song concert for her." Tai answered. "Do you even have a song in mind or are we just doin' our own rendition of "Happy birthday to you"?" asked sanageyama. "In fact I do." Replied Tai as he handed them all a small slip of paper with the song name and their role in the concert. "Climax jump, isn't that one of your songs?" asked inamuta. "There's a reason I chose this song." Tai said. "Well what is that reason bro?" asked ryuko. "The songs basically about putting everything you've done and everything that's happened to you behind you and movin' towards the future." Tai answered. "Well satsuki has been pretty worried about ragyo and nui's return, so much so that she's been getting flashbacks to when she lived with them, maybe this'll cheer her up abit." Exclaimed mako. "That's the plan." Tai said. "Wait, won't we need a guitarist?" asked gammagori. Tai then held up his slip of paper and it read "Guitar". "That's my job." Tai answered. "Do you even know HOW to play the guitar?" asked jakuzare. "Oh hell yeah, before dad contacted I took lessons and was in a neighborhood band, I was the best guitarist we had." Tai answered. "Okay, so when do we start practicing?" asked ryuko. "Tonight, here." Answered Tai. "Remember, no one tell satsuki this is a surprise." Tai exclaimed putting extra emphasis on the word "surprise" as if someone didn't get the meaning. "Got it." Replied the others.

The first practice for the concert was that night everyone showed up in their own manner of dressing. Sanageyama showed up in a long black coat and pants with a yellow shirt on underneath it, gammagori showed up in a similar outfit to sanageyama's only reversed. Jakuzare showed up in a black jacket with a purple shirt and skirt on, like gammagori to sanageyama mako had a similar outfit to jakuzare's only reversed. Inamuta showed up in a blue jacket and light blue pants, for some reason iroi was following him wearing a light blue jacket and blue pants. Finally ryuko showed up in a dark red leather jacket and matching pants with a black tee shirt under it. Tai himself was wearing a similar out fit to ryuko's but his jacket and pants were black while his shirt was dark red. "Uh iroi, not to sound like an ass but why are you here?" asked Tai. "Inamuta told me of your plan for lady satsuki and I wanted to help, and since inamuta can't play the bass guitar I told him I'd help." Replied iroi in his neutral tone. Tai thought about it for a minute and realized he forgot to find a bass player, good thing iroi offered. "Okay, just don't tell satsuki and we're good." Tai exclaimed. "Don't worry if there's one thing I'm good at… it's keeping secrets." Iroi replied. Everyone took their places on the stage gammagori behind the drums, mako with the keyboard, iroi was on bass and Tai had his red electric guitar at the ready. Meanwhile ryuko, inamuta, jakuzare, and sanageyama were up at the mikes waiting on the others to be ready. "Okay, is everyone ready?" asked Tai. Everyone looked to him and gave him a singular nod. "Okay." Replied Tai. Tai started to tap his foot on the stage to get a beat goin' "ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!" shouted Tai and on that note everyone started to play the song soon after a good 45 minutes of practice they all decided to call it a night and head home. That was the basic schedule for practice for the week until on Friday the week after, satsuki's birthday. On the day of the concert satsuki was sitting in the living room sipping tea from her favorite cup and was wearing a long beautiful blue dress ryuko had gotten her for her last birthday. "I wonder where everyone is." Satsuki said to herself. Just as satsuki finished asking herself the question someone placed their hands over her eyes. "Guess who." Said the owner of the hands. Satsuki instinctively swung her hand back and decked the person right in the nose, but when she turned around to see who it was she immediately went to help them up realizing she just whacked ryuko. "Ow, that hurt." Ryuko groaned as she rubbed her sore nose. "I'm sorry ryuko, I was just acting on instinct." Satsuki apologized. "No I'm sorry I forgot you don't like people sneaking up on ya." Ryuko replied with a small grin. "Are you okay?" satsuki asked. "Yeah I'm fine, life fiber healing factor." Ryuko joked. "Oh before I either forget or you whack me again, me, tai, mako, iroi, and the elites got something for ya." Ryuko exclaimed. "You know you didn't have to." Satsuki replied. "Yeah well we wanted to, besides ever since we learned of ragyo's return you've been a little down so we figured we'd cheer you up." Ryuko explained as she led satsuki to the houses backyard where a huge stage was set up. "Are you and the others putting on a play for me?" asked satsuki with a slight chuckle. "Not exactly just take your seat and the show will start soon." Ryuko instructed. Ryuko darted off to the other side of the stage where the others had gotten into their appropriate costumes. Inamuta was in den-o's rod form with iroi as urataros. Jakuzare was den-o's gun form with mako as ryutaros. Sanageyama was in den-o's ax form while gammagori was his kintaros. Tai was dressed as momotaros. "Ryuko hurry and get into the sword form costume." Tai instructed. "Right, got ya." Replied ryuko as she quickly put the costume and helmet on. Everyone was ready all they had to do now was grab their instruments and get in position. Soon the show was ready to start the curtain went up and satsuki saw what was going on. "This one's for you sis." Ryuko declared from the mike in front of her. The guy started to get the beat down and then jumped right in, each form and their corresponding imagine singing together. (Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete)  
Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho  
Genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump!

Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!  
Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!

Kanaetai yume ga aru nara  
Shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo  
Catch the wave mayoisou na toki kanarazu  
Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku  
Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni In your hands

Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen  
Unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride  
Fukanou koete  
Tsukamitoru sa Climax

Kawaru koto wo osorenaide  
Ashita no jibun miushinau dake  
Dare yori takai  
Sora e tobou yo Climax Jump!

Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!

Mune no naka minna hisoka ni  
Kakikaetai kioku mo aru  
Means nothing! Atarashii asa wo matsu nara  
"Ima" wo nurikaero soko kara  
Hon no sukoshi yuuki wo mote In your mind

Tabidachi wa itsumo hitsuzen  
Douse nara tobimaware Time tripin' ride  
Sagashidasu no sa jibun dake no Climax

Kinou made no kioku subete  
Hitsuyou to wakaru hi ga kuru hazu  
Hokoreru you ni sara naru Climax Jump!

Kokoro wo tsuyoku suru  
Daiji na kotoba toka  
Kakegaenai omoide wo atsumete  
Mou sukoshi ato sukoshi...  
Todokanai hoshizora  
Akirametara soko ga shuuten sa

Y to the E to the A to the H  
Ryuuta ga toujou everybody say!  
Agacchau yo tension  
Taros bros de session  
Choushi ni notte ikuze Bang Bang  
Kimi ga negau jikan made dash!  
Koukai nante tsumanai jan  
Nerrate ii yo Climax Jump!

Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen  
Unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride  
Fukanou koete  
Tsukamitoru sa Climax

Kawaru koto wo osorenaide  
Ashita no jibun miushinau dake  
Dare yori takaku (Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!)  
Kinou yori takaku (Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!)

Climax Jump!

Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!  
Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!

Translation:

Catch the wave of time  
Head to the promised place right away  
The limits are infinite Jump at the critical moment Climax Jump!

Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?! Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!  
Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?! Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!

If you have a dream you wish could come true  
You've got to believe in the day you made that wish  
Catch the wave When you think you are lost, I'm sure...  
The strength of your feelings will guide you  
The future you wish for is already in your hands

Beginnings are always sudden  
Bring fate with you on a time tripin' ride  
Surpass the impossible!  
Grab hold of it! Climax

Don't be afraid of change  
You're just losing sight of your future self  
Higher than anyone else...  
Let's jump into the sky Climax jump!

Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?! Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!

Hidden in everyone's heart  
There is a memory that one wants to redo  
Means nothing! If a new morning awaits you  
Then write over the "present" there  
Have just a bit of courage in your mind

A journey is always inevitable  
So you might as well jump around in a time tripin' ride  
Seek it out It belongs just to you Climax

All your memories of yesterday  
A day when you need to part will surely come  
So that you will be proud of it Go further Climax Jump!

Make your heart stronger  
The words important to you  
Collect irreplaceable memories  
A little bit more, just a bit more left...  
The unreachable starry night  
If you give up, that's your last stop

Y to the E to the A to the H  
Ryuuta appears everybody say!  
It raises tension  
Taros bros session  
Getting cocky! Let's go! Bang bang  
Till we reach the time you wish for dash!  
Regret is boring  
Mind if I target you? Climax Jump!

Beginnings are always sudden  
Bring fate with you on a time tripin' ride  
Surpass the impossible  
Grab it Climax

Don't be afraid of change  
You're just losing sight of your future self  
Higher than anyone else (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)  
Higher than yesterday (Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!)

Climax Jump!

Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?! Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!  
Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?! Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!

Once the song was done everyone looked up to see satsuki laughing hysterically with a big smile on her face. As they all jumped down off the stage she ran up to them and caught them in one big hug. "Thank you all of you this really did cheer me up, and maybe it is time I focus on the future and forget the thing that happened to me in the past." Satsuki exclaimed. "Your welcome satsuki." Replied Tai everyone removed the masks and helmets as Soroi came out with a camera. "How about a picture?" satsuki asked. "Why not." Replied ryuko. Soroi set the camera up and got the focus just right "Is everyone ready?" Soroi asked. "Ready?!" everyone cried. Soroi snapped the picture the elites were in the back with iroi and mako while ryuko satsuki and Tai were up front. Next Soroi took a picture just of the three sibling. As the sun went down and satsuki and ryuko lied in their shared bed satsuki looked to ryuko with a smile and said to her. "Ryuko." "Yeah?" asked ryuko. "This was the best birthday ever, thank you both you and Tai." Satsuki exclaimed. "Your welcome sis." Ryuko replied as the two drifted off into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter9: reveal

As the months passed the elites had completed their tasks, the new defenses were in and the citizens had been trained in terms of combat. Now all that was awaited was ragyo and nui to return. Luckily they didn't have to wait for very long for within two days of the new defenses being activated tai's contact in the Japanese military had called and told him that ragyo and nui were heading for Honnouji. "Have we determined where exactly they are?" Tai asked. "Yes we have, it seems they are just three miles outside of Honnouji." Inamuta replied. "Keep an eye on them." Tai ordered. "Yes sir." Replied inamuta. To say Tai was worried would be an understatement, for the last three days he had been havin' these horrible nightmares about them killing his sisters in all different matters. The one he despised the most was the one he had last night, ragyo and nui had chained ryuko and satsuki to two medieval torture racks and slowly ripped their limbs off. "I'm not gonna let these nightmares become a reality." Tai said to himself as he walked out of the elite room in the tower to find his sisters.

It took Tai five minutes to find them be he eventually found ryuko and satsuki in the school's library reading all kinds of different books on strategy. "Hey, I take it you two heard the news?" Tai asked. "Yeah, we did so we decided to buff up on some strategy tips." Ryuko replied not looking up from her book. "Listen, I don't want you two fighting ragyo or nui." Tai said. This caused ryuko and satsuki to look up from their books rather quickly. "You're kidding right?" ryuko asked looking annoyed. "No I'm not." Tai answered. "Why?!" shouted ryuko. "We fought them before and were gonna fight them again?!" "Ryuko listen I have my reasons for not wanting you to fight them, just trust me please." Exclaimed Tai. "Well what are those reasons then?" ryuko asked. "Ryuko, he doesn't have to tell us anything." Satsuki said trying to defend her brother and his hidden motives. "Yes he does, he doesn't want us fighting why?!" ryuko exclaimed. "BECAUSE I'M AFRAID YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" Tai yelled causing ryuko to back up a couple of steps. "For the last three days, every time I fell asleep I had these horrible nightmares where in every one of them the two of you died and I don't want you two to end up like dad so forgive me for trying to keep you alive." Tai replied with slight venom in his voice. He then turned and walked out of the library. "Now are you happy?" asked satsuki. "He never told us about the nightmares before, why?" asked ryuko. "Well you know Tai, he's not one to discuss his problems." Satsuki answered.

The rest of the day was comprised of everyone in the school preparing for ragyo and nui's return. Meanwhile ryuko was standing outside of Tai's room in their house nervously thinking if she should enter or not. "What are you doing?" asked satsuki as she walked by ryuko with her blue bath towel in one hand and her blue night gown in the other. "I… want to apologize to Tai for being such a bitch earlier but I don't know how." Ryuko replied as she looked at the ground and started to twirl her thumbs. "Just do and say what you think is best." Replied satsuki. "It's as simple as that." Ryuko finally knocked on the door and waited for a reply to come. "Who is it?" asked Tai through the door. "It's me… ryuko." Ryuko answered albeit a little nervous still. "What is it?" asked Tai. Ryuko could tell just from the tone of his voice he was still a little bit pissed. "Can I come in please?" ryuko asked. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Replied Tai. Ryuko slowly opened the door to Tai's room to see him sitting on the floor with gauss wrapped around his lower left arm and the other end of them in his mouth. "I just wanted to apologize for acting like a bitch earlier, I'm sorry." Ryuko exclaimed. Tai had been listening to ryuko while trying to fix his gauss. _"She means it."_ Gaia interjected. Tai released the gauss in his mouth so he could talk clearly. "Don't worry about it, what's done is done don't obsess over it." Tai replied. Out of the corner of his eye he could see ryuko still a little bit down about the whole thing. "For what it's worth… I accept your apology, now could ya help me out here." Exclaimed Tai. Ryuko instantly perked up quite a bit. "Sure, what do ya need help with?" ryuko asked as she sat next to Tai. "I just need ya to hold the gauss here while I tie them off." Tai replied. Ryuko did as instructed and held the gauss where Tai pointed. "Why are you doing this anyway?" asked ryuko. "I kinda got into a bit of an argument with a hot plate and burned my arm a bit." Tai replied as he tied of the gauss. "I guess the hot plate one." Ryuko joked only to see Tai wasn't amused. "Sorry bad joke." Ryuko apologized. "Don't worry, and stop apologizing for everything." Tai exclaimed as he rolled his sleeve down over the gauss. "Seriously though, I stand by what I said I don't want you to fight them tomorrow." Tai said leaving very little room for argument. "But this is as much our fight as it is yours." Ryuko exclaimed. "I know that but I don't want my nightmares becoming a reality." Tai replied. "Yeah that's another thing, if you have dreams like that you tell us ASAP got." Ryuko exclaimed. "My dreams, aren't any of your business." Tai argued. "They are when they involve me and satsuki getting offed." Ryuko snapped. Tai shot ryuko a look of irritation and ryuko immediately realized what she had said and done. She slowly rose from the floor and walked over to the door to Tai's room. "I just want to be able to help you ya know." Ryuko said not facing Tai to hide the tears welling up in her eyes. Before she left she felt Tai wrap his arms around her shoulders to stop her. "I'm sorry for not telling you two about the nightmares, but I needed you to focus on getting the city ready and not worrying about me." Tai exclaimed in a soft and gentle tone that he really only used when either ryuko or satsuki were upset about something. Ryuko turned around and quickly buried her face in Tai's chest to hide her face while she cried. _"Ragyo, you're tearing us apart but I swear I'll stop you even if it costs me my own life."_ Tai thought to himself while ryuko finished her little breakdown.

Soon enough the next day arrived and so did ragyo and nui. "Well things certainly haven't changed much have they?!" exclaimed ragyo as she walked up the stairs to the academy nui trailing behind her. "Nope, not really." Nui replied with her usual smile on her face. Soon enough the two made their way to the academy only to be shot at by anti-life fiber ammo. "Well I guess I stand corrected, things have changed." Replied ragyo as she nimbly dodged the bullets flying around her. "Guess so lady ragyo." Nui replied as she dodged the ammo just as easily. Soon all the ammo was spent and the two didn't have a scratch on them. "Well that was pointless." Ragyo gloated as she started to walk towards the school only to be stopped by a throwing knife sailing past her face drawing blood from her. "What?!" ragyo exclaimed as she had a look of disbelief on her face. "The ammo was just to tire you two out, the real fight is me." Tai declared as ragyo looked up to see him sitting on the roof of the schools entry doors holding a knife in his hand. "Who the hell are you?" asked ragyo slightly annoyed. "My name is taiketsu kiriyuin, and I'm your son." Tai replied jumping to the ground. "My son, I'm sorry but you must have me mistaken for someone else." Ragyo replied. Tai took the knife and cut off one of his fingers "What are you doing?!" ragyo exclaimed. Tai then placed the finger back on and the wound instantly healed up. "That enough proof for ya?" asked Tai. "Yes, so it would seem you are my son no doubt the one sorochi said died." Ragyo deduced. "Yes and believe me ragyo, this will be your final battle." Tai declared drawing his sword and shield.

Author's notes: BUM BUM BUUUUUUUUUUM!? Anyone want to take a guess at what happens next.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: final confrontation

"Yes and believe me ragyo, this will be your final battle." Tai declared drawing his sword and shield. "Really, my final battle huh?" asked ragyo in a snarky tone. "I highly doubt that." Tai glared at the white haired woman with his teeth gritted and his stance solid and unmoving. "Nui, take care of him would you please?" asked ragyo. "With great pleasure and respect lady ragyo." Nui replied with her usual cheeky smile. "Sending your grunt out to fight me ragyo?" asked Tai "Be a woman and fight me yourself." "Trust me, if by some miracle you actually do kill nui I will fight you." Ragyo announced. _"Careful boss, they're toying with you?!"_ Gaia exclaimed. "Yeah I know that G." replied Tai as he went to activate his transformation sequence. Tai pressed the button and spun the rim to his first form and slammed the rim shut activating the sequence. "HENSHIN!" cried Tai as the sequence kicked in and soon enough he was in his basic combat mode. "Alright nui harime, get ready to pay for your sins." Exclaimed Tai

Meanwhile at the kiriyuin manor

"Satsuki wake up he's gone!" shouted ryuko causing satsuki to shoot up like a rocket and tear outta bed and find ryuko. "Ryuko what do you mean, who's gone?" asked satsuki. "Tai he's gone, I woke up this morning to prepare for our fight with ragyo and nui but when I went to get him up he was gone?!" exclaimed ryuko in a rather worried tone. Soon after satsuki heard what sounded like a muffled alarm coming from Tai's workshop. "Do you hear that?" asked satsuki. "Yeah, sounds like an alarm." ryuko replied. The two made their way to the steel door that led to their brother's private workshop and opened the door to a loud blaring alarm repeating the phrase "Intruder detected!" over and over again. "What was the point of putting that thing in here if he can just muffle it with his door?" asked ryuko as she switched off the alarm and checked the monitors. "I have a feeling he meant to do that." Satsuki answered. "You're not wrong satsuki, look?!" exclaimed ryuko. The two saw that nui and ragyo were already here and Tai was fighting them alone. "What is he thinking fighting them on his own?" satsuki asked. Ryuko then remembered that Tai told her he had been having nightmares of nui and ragyo killing her and satsuki for the last couple of days, but she couldn't tell satsuki that she would flip shit. "I don't know but we have to help him ASAP?!" exclaimed ryuko. "Right, I'll tell the elite's then." Satsuki added as she walked out the door.

Meanwhile at Honnouji academy

"LIGHTNING SLASH!" cried Tai as he swung his sword at nui releasing a burst of green energy. "This is gonna hurt." Nui exclaimed in a deadpan voice in her most straight looking face to match her tone. Nui was then hit by the surge of energy and knocked back on her ass. "Okay, I'll admit you're not that bad." Nui complimented as she dusted herself off. "I have to be, so I can protect my sisters from you two." Tai said in a deathly calm tone. Ragyo was honestly taken aback by his statement. She remembered when she would have done anything to protect satsuki when she was just a little girl. _"What are you thinking ragyo get those thoughts outta your head, he's the enemy an obstacle in your way."_ Ragyo thought to herself. As ragyo looked on to see how nui was doing she witnessed something new. Tai had made his glove's rim expand again and turned it to the second form. "CHOU HENSHIN!" cried Tai as he went into his second form. "Nui, be careful he has much greater power now." Ragyo warned. "Big deal, doesn't mean he's tougher than me-!" nui gloated but was cut off by Tai's fist slamming into her gut. "I'm stronger than before because I have less armor, my armor is so heavy on purpose to contain my immense power level." Tai explained as he slowly removed his fist from nui's gut. Nui then began to violently cough up blood. "What the hell?!" nui exclaimed as she held her quite possibly bruised ribs. "My full power level without the armor is calculated to by twenty times ragyo's full power." Tai exclaimed calmly. "How is that possible?" asked nui. "Because, I'm 75% life fibers, and I've had to fight my whole life just to survive in the slums of Osaka." Answered Tai.

Tai then grabbed nui by one of her insanely large pig tails and threw her into the air. "THIS IS FOR MY FATHER ISHIN!" yelled Tai as he kicked nui in the spine. He then flew under her "THIS IS FOR SATSUKI!" yelled Tai as he punched higher into the air only to fly above her. "THIS IS FOR RYUKO!" yelled Tai as he grabbed nui's legs and swung her into the academy's wall. "AND THIS IS FOR ME!" yelled Tai as he finished nui off with a concentrated energy blast three times his size. The blast then connected with nui making an explosion so big and powerful it sent ragyo back onto her ass. "And then there was one." Tai exclaimed as he lowered himself down to ragyo's level. "You killed nui?!" exclaimed ragyo in disbelief. "Yeah but what I did to her when compared to what I'm GOING to do to you, that was a quick death." Tai informed her in a tone so filled with malice and so laced with venom ragyo thought she might die just from his words.

Meanwhile at the mankanshoku residence:

"Hurry up mako we need to get going." Ryuko repeated for what felt like the hundredth time. "I know, I know?!" mako exclaimed as she desperately put her two star uniform on. "Ryuko, come see this." Satsuki ordered. "What is it?" asked ryuko as she looked up at the school only to see a plum of black smoke rising from the building. "You don't think Tai did that do you?" ryuko asked. "Honestly, I'm more worried he was the one that got hit by it." Satsuki confessed fear in her eyes. "I doubt he was, but still it is a possibility." Ryuko admitted.

Meanwhile back at Honnouji academy.

Ragyo had been thrown around quite a bit by tai, her hair was all messed up she was bruised, she had a black eye, her dress was in taters, and her right arm had been completely ripped off and was now in the hands of her son who she not too long ago thought dead. Tai had since gone into his final form and was lasting a lot longer than he did in his bout with ryuko some months ago. _"I guess all that training paid off, huh boss?"_ asked Gaia. _"Yeah it sure did G."_ Tai replied. Tai then dropped the bloody arm to the ground and made his way over to ragyo. Ragyo was beyond worried, she was downright terrified of Tai and his strength. _"Why did I ever think I could defeat him?"_ ragyo asked herself as Tai drew closer. Tai drew his sword and hit the butt of its hilt to his belt buckle's top a computerized voice then replied by saying "Full Charge" and his blade began to glow green. "This is it ragyo, no more last minute saves for you." Tai said in a cool calm voice. "Action zero, quadruple slash final strike." Said Tai as he readied his sword. Tai then rushed her and slashed her diagonally left and right then top to bottom and finally horizontally. As Tai sheathed his sword a delayed explosion occurred and as Tai turned to see ragyo truly was dead he smiled under his helmet. "Finally, it's done." Tai said to himself. "Now you can truly rest in peace dad." Soon after Tai returned to his civilian form and heard the faint sound of car engines nearby. "Must be the girls and the elite's." Tai guessed. _"Boss, they're gonna be pissed you didn't wait."_ Gaia warned. "Yeah I know, doesn't mean I had to though." Tai replied as he sat himself down on a rock. _"Actually, you did need to wait for them."_ Gaia argued. "I did?" asked Tai. _"Yes you did."_ Gaia answered. "Whoops, my bad." Tai joked. "Your bad, your bad, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" ryuko screamed. _"Now would be a good time to run."_ Gaia advised. "Nah, I got this comin'." Tai replied. "YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU DO!" ryuko yelled as she got ready to punch Tai in the face. But for some reason she stop just short of actually punching him. "You're lucky you survived the fight, otherwise I might just breakdown right here." Ryuko said tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I just didn't want you two getting hurt." Tai said as he wrapped his arms around ryuko and hugged her. "Let's just go home, please." Ryuko said her voice muffled by her brother's chest. "Sure thing kid, besides the fight is finally over." Tai replied as he looked into the sky.

The End


	12. epilouge

Epilogue

Three months after the battle with ragyo and nui, things in Honnouji had finally settled back down. Satsuki had started a new clothing company called "revocs 2" with the elite's and mako. Satsuki was C.E.O, iroi was in charge of design and assembly of all new lines, inamuta was in charge of finances and data handling, jakuzare was vice president, gammagori was her bouncer, sanageyama was gammagori's second in command, and mako was her secretary. While ryuko had become a cop to prevent any of the things she and the others had to go through from happening again, meanwhile Tai had decided to open up his own private detective business and was ryuko's primary connection meaning he got to help her on all her cases. But one day he decided to start doing some private video logs.

"Private vid logs 001, it's been three months since I defeated ragyo and nui and things are finally back to normal, well as normal as they can be for us." Tai started. "Satsuki and the others are doing pretty good in the clothing industry, still I wish they had chosen to do something different." explained Tai. "Ryuko became a cop to help people from going through we did, good on her. However that doesn't mean that it won't be dangerous I hope she's careful, still she's got senketsu to guard her back and if he doesn't then she's got me." Continued Tai. "Meanwhile I started my own private detectives service, my main contact is ryuko and vice a versa, she and I always work together on whatever case she's got whether it be a murder or just some petty burglary." Tai concluded.

Just then Tai's phone went off in the middle of his log, he checked it to see he had a new text from ryuko. "Speaking of which she's got a new case, some loony's robbing a bank in broad daylight and he has a total of 12 hostages and she needs my help ASAP, well gotta go end log." Tai finished, he then grabbed his black trench coat and his black fedora with a white band around the top of the hat's lip, jumped on his motorcycle and rushed off to help his sister.


End file.
